A number of similar designs for rotary piston machines have been known and suggested for use in the pertaining art. However, these designs could not be widely used because of various difficulties and deficiencies in their construction and function.
These conventional designs were based on a complicated geometrical relationship of two bevelled intermeshing rotors and included certain spots or points (blow-through holes) that remained open, and crushing or squeezing points were formed with large dead spaces (or clearance volumes).
The use of these designs created some sealing problems that could not be simply solved, but only through a complicated construction and shape, e.g., by spherical walls.
There has been a long-felt need and demand for a design and construction of a machine that can be completely and simply sealed, but no one came up with such design.
Thus, for example, in conventional designs, there has been the problem that the rigid vanes or blades can fit exactly or precisely into the rotor slots, only at certain determined angles of rotation (the projection of a straight angle changes already when its plane is differently inclined, just as the inclination between the vanes and the disk-shaped rotor changes constantly for an observer that rotates along them), and cannot be led exactly in any desired arrangement of the rigid vanes in the rigid rotor slots. No simple solution has been found to such a problem.
In the case where more than two diametrical vanes or blades are involved, the situation becomes even more complicated (only in the case of two diametrical, mathematically thin vanes or blades could the plane of the disk-shaped rotor be tipped in any desired direction).
As observed, a rotating vane or blade moves in the diagonal plane of the disk-shaped rotor, although it is rigidly attached onto the impeller (vane rotor) and moves at one point of rotor periphery somewhat faster and at another point somewhat slower than the pertinent rotor slot, i.e., a 90.degree. distance between two vanes or blades changes in the plane of the disk-shaped rotor according to the position to 89.degree. or 91.degree.. This distance must be between the rotor slots, and these must thus be shiftable.
These variations must be compensated in case that the displacing machine has to remain tightly sealed, i.e., either the vanes or blades must be elastically and rotatably placed (starting with the third vane or blade, or at least some of them) so that their angle may change during each rotation, or the rotor slots must be elastically-shiftably placed and be rather shiftable to some extent in the peripheral direction. The disk-shaped rotor itself can also be slightly elastic altogether. It can be elastic mostly for the purpose of compensating for the widening of the slots by tipping the vanes or blades. This effect, however, is smaller by an entire order of magnitude and thus equally less significant than the first.
Not considering the first effect of the relative shiftings of the vanes or blades relative to the rotor slots makes the entire displacing machine completely inoperative.